What Becomes Of A Broken Heart
by Melivia
Summary: "You messed up, I get that part. Liv, going after full custody is downright dirty" Casey says to Melinda.


**Pairing: Melinda/Olivia**

"**What Becomes of a Broken Heart?"**

"_So, how's my favorite M.E.?"_ Casey asked as she entered Melinda's office.

"_Busy"_ replied Melinda.

"_Too busy for a hoagie"_ said Casey, as she held up the brown paper bag. Tears begin to fill up in Melinda's eyes. Casey sat the bag down on the desk, _"Sweetie, what's wrong?"_

"_It's nothing…nothing"_ Melinda tells her, as she reached across the desk for a tissue.

Casey sighs. "It's Olivia, isn't it?"

"_It's just…Liv would bring me a hoagie every Wednesday; and today is Wednesday and I have a hoagie but no Liv"_ Melinda says as tears trailed down her face.

Casey walks over to where Melinda is sitting and gave her a hug. _"Don't worry, you two will get back together" _

"_I don't think so, Case"_ she then reached into her desk and hands Casey an envelope. _"She's suing me for full custody of Jillian"_

"_What the hell"_ Casey says, as she opens the envelope. _"Okay, she's gone too far now. I'm going to talk to her…give her a piece of my mind"_

"_Don't Case. Liv's your best friend and I don't want to come between the two of you" _says Melinda.

"_You fucked up, I get that part. Liv, going after full custody is downright dirty. She knows you're a good mother"_

"_Am I"_ Melinda asked.

"_Of course you are. Mel, you're the kind of mother I wanted growing up. Jillian's your heart and Liv knows it."_

"_If Liv goes through with this, I wouldn't stand a chance in court. I'm not Jillian's biological mother, Olivia is and…_

"_So what?"_ Casey says, interrupting Melinda.

"_Casey, don't act like it doesn't matter because it does. Olivia has a good chance of taking Jillian away from me"_ Melinda tells her.

"_You two have got to sit down and work this out…at least for the sake of Jillian"_ Casey says, as she take a seat in front of Melinda's desk.

Melinda sighs…_"Okay, you didn't come here to hear my problems" Melinda tells her. "What kind of hoagie you got me?" _Melinda asked Casey as she opened the brown paper bag.

"_Roast beef"_

"Great" Melinda replied. The two women ate lunch and for about 20 minutes Casey was able to get Melinda's mind off the custody case. After lunch Casey left and went back to court. Melinda received a call from Fin, she was needed at a crime scene.

Melinda arrived at the crime scene about thirty minutes later. _"What is she doing here?"_ Olivia asked Fin.

"_I called her"_

"_Why?"_ asked Olivia.

"_Liv, she's the M.E."_ Fin says.

Melinda walks over to the victim where Olivia and Fin were standing. _"Detectives_" she said, greeting them and then bent over to try to determine the cause of death.

"_Hey Mel"_ says Fin. Olivia didn't say a word. A few seconds later Fin cleared his throat and gave Olivia a slight nudge.

"_What?"_ she whispered.

"_Say something to her"_ Fin asked of Olivia.

"_No" _replied Olivia.

"_Its okay Fin. She's still mad at me"_ Melinda says, as she stands up_. "It looks like the victim's been raped and stabbed twice in the right lung, once in the neck and twice in the chest. When the victim was stabbed in the neck it hit the jugular vein but I've got to get her on my table to be sure it's the cause of death."_

Olivia steps in front of Melinda. _"Mad, I'm not mad…I'm over it and I'm over you."_

"_C'mon you two… Look we have a case to solve. Don't bring your personal life to work"_ Fin tells the two women.

"_You're right, Fin"_ Olivia tells him. _"Lets go."_

Olivia and Fin gets in the squad car. She sped off and was driving like a bat out of hell_. "Liv, slow down… Slow down Liv…Okay, pull over"_ Fin demanded. "_Pull over right in here"_ he said pointing at the shopping center.

Olivia pulled into the shopping center, slamming on the breaks_. "WHAT, FIN?"_

"_Wait…first of all, you need to lower your voice. I know you're mad but don't freakin yell at me"_ Fin tells her.

"_You're right, sorry" _

"_Liv, who are you mad at? Are you mad at Mel or yourself?"_

"_Why would I be mad with myself"_ Olivia asked. "_She's the one who cheated on me"_

"_Yeah, I know she cheated but have you ever asked yourself, why she cheated?" _

"_Fin, it doesn't matter why she cheated. The point is, she cheated" _

"_Liv, you work twelve, thirteen, sometimes eighteen hour days and you've let this job consume your life. You're at work, more than you are at home. Let me ask you something and you don't have to tell me the answer but think about it; before Mel cheated on you, when was the last time you two had sex? When was the last time you two did anything romantic together? I'm not saying Mel gets a free pass because she was wrong for cheating on you. Look at it from Mel's point of view; she works with dead bodies all day, then she goes home and attends to y'all ten year daughter. You're not there for dinner; she has to put you a plate in the microwave every night. You've missed all of your daughter's recitals and she's left to comfort Jillian. You forgot her birthday this year and your anniversary."_

"_So, this gives her the right to cheat?"_ Olivia asked.

"_No, it doesn't"_ Fin says_. "But, I understand why she did it. She probably felt neglected. I don't agree with it, though."_

"_Whatever"_ said Olivia. _"Here, you want to drive?"_ she said, handing Fin the car keys.

Fin got out the car and back in the driver's seat. Olivia sat of the passenger side on the ride back to the precinct. She thought about everything Fin had said at the shopping center. The squad car pulled up to the precinct and Fin put it in park.

"_Look Liv…I know how you feel. My girl cheated on me too. The difference is, you didn't have to hear it from someone else. Mel was woman enough to tell you she messed up. She came clean and that should account for something. Liv, drop the custody suit. If you take your daughter away from Mel it's going to break Jillian's heart and destroy Mel."_

"_Fin, I know what I'm doing here"_ Olivia says and exits the squad car.

For the rest of the day and part of the night, the team ran down leads on the rape and murder of a college student. Olivia left the precinct around 10pm that night. It took her about 20 minutes to drive to the house. She rang the doorbell and Melinda came to the door.

"_Hey"_ Melinda said softly, surprised to see Olivia.

"_Hey"_ Olivia replied with her hands in her jean front pockets. _"I know it's late but…I wanted to see Jillian before she went to bed."_

"_She's been asleep about an hour but you can go up and see her"_ Melinda tells her.

"_Thanks"_ she said and entered the house.

While Olivia was upstairs, Melinda helped herself to a bottle of Merlot. After thirty minutes Olivia came downstairs. She saw the bottle of Merlot on the kitchen table where Melinda was sitting. "Do you want a glass?" Melinda asked.

"_No thanks"_

"_Liv"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I know you're still upset with me and I've apologized about a thousand times. You've already filed for divorce, why did you file for full custody of Jillian?"_

"_I filed for custody because I want Jillian to live with me, permanently."_

"_Do you not think I'm a good mother?"_ Melinda asked her.

"_Look, she's my daughter, okay"_ Olivia's tone changed_. "If you want a kid have one of your own"_ as soon as Olivia said it, she regretted saying it.

Melinda couldn't believe what Olivia had said. Her eyes got big and tears filled her eyes and seconds later trailed down her face. _"You can be such a bitch at times" _Melinda says as she stands up and throws the glass of Merlot in Olivia's face.

"_Mel, wait… I'm sorry"_ Olivia said, as she chased after Melinda.

When Melinda was eight years old, she was raped by her uncle. There was so much damaged done to her insides from the rape, it left her unable to have kids. Olivia is the only person who knows what happened to Melinda outside of her outside of her parents; her siblings don't even know about the rape.

Olivia was able to grab ahold of Melinda's arm in the living room. _"Mel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"_

"_I get it Liv"_ she said, crying hysterically. _"You see Jillian as your daughter and not ours."_

"_Mel, I…I shouldn't have said that"_

"_No…No, you said what you meant"_ Melinda tells her.

"_I didn't mean it"_ Olivia says.

"_Liv, let me go and lock the door on your way out" _

"_No. Not until you know I'm sorry"_

_Why does it matter, huh?"_ asked Melinda.

"_Because it does"_

"_Why?"_ asked Melinda.

"_Because, it just does"_ Olivia says.

"_Okay, I forgive you. Now lock the door behind you"_ Melinda says and then runs upstairs to her bedroom. Olivia starts to run after her but changes her mind. She leaves the house locking the door behind her.

Two weeks have passed since that night and it's been nine months since Olivia moved out. She was finally able to get a weekend off, her first weekend in four months. Jillian was over to her apartment for the weekend. Her ten year old daughter was very smart and clever. They had spent the day at the mall. Olivia spoiled Jillian every chance she got.

It was around 7pm and they decided to watch a movie, eat popcorn and ice cream. Halfway through the movie Olivia noticed a sad look on Jillian's face.

"_Sweetheart, what is it?"_ she asked her daughter.

"_I'm worried about mom" _

"_Why?"_ asked Olivia.

"_Mom is always sad, she cries all the time. She tries not to cry in front of me but sometimes she can't help it."_ Jillian tells her mother.

"_Really"_ asked Olivia.

"_Yes ma'am and I hate seeing mom cry."_

"_Oh sweetheart"_ Olivia says as she hugs her daughter. _"Don't worry about mommy; she's going to be okay."_

"_Promise"_

"_I promise"_ says Olivia.

"_Are you and mom ever getting back together?"_

"_Sweetheart, we grown-ups sometimes grow apart"_ Olivia tries to explain to her daughter.

"_Don't you miss mom"_ Jillian asked.

"_Yes, I do miss her"_ Olivia replied_. "Now, lets finish watching this movie."_ Around 10pm Jillian had fallen asleep on the couch. She picked up the ten year old and carried her into the spare bedroom, covered her with a blanket and gave her a good night kiss on the forehead. Hopped in the shower and hit the bed soon after.

It was a quarter after midnight and Olivia was awakened to the ringing of her doorbell. She looked through the peephole and was surprise to see it was Melinda. She quickly opened the door.

"_Hey, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"_ she asked Melinda.

"_Yep, everything's just fine"_ Melinda says with a slur. _"Can I come in or do you have company over?"_

"_If this is your way of asking if, I'm seeing anyone the answer is no. I'm not seeing anyone and yes, you can come in. I'm still a married woman, you know."_ Olivia tells her.

Melinda walks in the small apartment. She tries to keep it together not wanting Olivia to know, she'd been drinking but Olivia could smell the alcohol on Melinda and her slurred speech isn't helping.

"_Do you know what tomorrow is?"_ she asked Olivia.

"_Well technically it's already our anniversary. It's after midnight_." Olivia says_. "Mel, how much have you had to drink tonight?" _

"_Only three glasses"_

"_Usually it would take more than three glasses of Merlot to get your drunk"_ Olivia tells her.

"_Well, I had three glasses of Merlot, three glasses of Grey Goose and Cranberry and three shots of Tequila"_ she said and began laughing. _"Oh don't worry, I went out with Casey."_

"_Did you tell Case to drop you off here?"_

"_Nope"_ replied Melinda. _"I asked her to take me home and she said, I'll take you somewhere better. Next thing I know, I was in front of your apartment building."_

"_Okay, you can sleep on the couch and I'll go get you a blanket"_ Olivia tells her.

"_Can I get one of her shirts to sleep in?"_ Melinda asked.

Olivia returned with a blanket and her favorite t-shirt Melinda loved to sleep in. Melinda laid down on the couch and for about 30 minutes everything was cool. Olivia couldn't sleep, it was the first time in nine months her and Melinda were sleeping under the same roof. She wanted so much to go in the living room and make love to Melinda but decided not to.

Around 3am there was a slight knock at Olivia's room door. She got out of bed and opened the door.

"_Hey"_ Melinda said in her soft voice.

"_Hey, what's up?" _

"_Can I come in"_ asked Melinda.

"_Mel, I don't know" _

"_Oh c'mon Liv. I just want to talk, that's it"_

"Okay" Olivia said, as she stepped aside letting Melinda in her bedroom.

Melinda sat on the edge of the bed and Olivia sat next to her. _"So…what is it you want to talk about?"_

Melinda took ahold of Olivia's hand_. "Liv, I love you very much. My life hasn't been the same since you moved out. I betrayed your trust in me and there's no excuse for what I did. I could have kept what I did a secret but it was killing me on the inside. I wanted you to know what I did, because I needed your forgiveness. I knew the consequences of telling you the truth but I couldn't hide it anymore; I had to let you know. Liv…don't you think you punished me enough? I love you and…."_

"_Mel, don't"_

"_Do you want me to leave?"_ Melinda asked her.

"_No…I don't want you to leave"_ Olivia answered. _"I miss you."_

"_I miss you too baby" _

"_Mel, you hurt me. You hurt me bad."_

"_I know I did"_

"_I still love you, you know"_ Olivia tells her. _"I don't want this divorce and I don't want to take Jillian away from you. I just wanted you to hurt as much as I was hurting."_

"_I know"_ says Melinda. _"You still love me?"_

"_Yeah, I still love you"_ Olivia tells her.

Melinda leans over and slowly and passionately kisses Olivia. It had been over a year since the two women made love to each other and they were about to burst. Olivia laid Melinda back on the bed and the two women made crazy love to one another. When Olivia put on the strap on and entered Melinda, her moans were so loud, Jillian had awakened. Olivia fucked her hard and good, just the way Melinda likes it. Melinda had orgasm twice already and the third time, Olivia had her calling on the Lord like there was no tomorrow. A few seconds later Melinda rolled on top of Olivia and then moved her head lower so that her mouth was centered on Olivia's core. Melinda inserted her tongue in Olivia's hot core and went at it as if she was at a Chinese Buffet. The first orgasm came quick for Olivia, then the second and third. The fourth time she orgasm, the screams and moans had awakened Jillian again. Melinda moved her head up and began passionately kissing Olivia.

"_I love you baby"_ Olivia tells her.

"_I love you too and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you"_ Melinda tells her.

The two ladies rest in each other's arms.

Meanwhile…Jillian is upset because she can't believe her mother invited another woman over to have sex. _"I can't believe they have the nerve to make loud noise when mom knows I'm here" _she thought to herself. Jillian got out of bed. _"I'm going to break this crap up. She belongs to mom not some other woman"_ she said out loud. Jillian had prayed for her family to get back together and she wasn't about to let another woman mess it up. So walked to her mother's room and knocked on the door.

"_Mom…what's going on in there?"_ she asked Olivia.

"_Nothing, sweetie… You can go back to bed now"_ Olivia tells her.

"_I thought I heard another voice in there. I'm coming in" _she says as she turns the door knob.

"_No wait…Jill…."_ was all Olivia could say before her daughter entered the room.

"_Okay, who is she?"_ Jillian asked.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Olivia says nervously.

"_Who's the lady under the covers?"_ she asked. _"You said, you missed mom and I thought you wanted to get back with her"_ Jillian says to Olivia. _"I can't believe this."_

"_Are you going to give me a chance to explain?"_ Olivia asks her daughter.

"_Go ahead because I want to know who the slut is hiding under the covers and I'm not going to call her mom because I already have one"_

"_Jillian, watch your mouth and she's not a slut"_ Olivia says.

"_Oh yeah, then who is she?"_ Jillian asked.

"_Your mother"_ Melinda says, pulling the covers from over her head.

A shocked Jillian stood there for about ten seconds with her mouth open. "_You can close your mouth now, sweetheart" _Melinda tells her.

"Mom…I…I…I, didn't know you were here. I'm sorry for calling you a bad name."

"_It's okay. We're going to talk about you language later"_ Melinda tells her.

"_So does this mean, you two are back together again?"_

"_Yes?"_ Olivia says.

"_Good, now I can finally sleep in peace"_ Jillian says. "_Goodnight mom and mom"_ she says and then exits the room.

"_Night, night sweetheart"_ Melinda says.

"_Goodnight baby"_ says Olivia.

Melinda lay in Olivia's arms. _"So, when are you moving back home?"_ she asked Olivia.

"_Tomorrow or should I say, today. It is 5am, you know"_ Olivia tells her.

Melinda lifts her head up to face Olivia. _"Happy Anniversary, Liv."_

"_Happy Anniversary, baby"_ Olivia says, as the two women went back to making love.


End file.
